everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
White Queen
((AUTHOR NOTE: White Queen is just a corny fanfiction full of crap. Yes, I may ship Raven x Apple for no reason. But if you can't stand the pair, I expect you to close down the tab with this story on. Going to quickly post some info about this fanfic. Be careful to hear cursing and murders. If you hate stories which involve swearing and people dying, get off and DO NOT COMMENT)) ''Genre Teen Romance ((A tiny bit)) Gore '''-xoxo- '' ''It was another freezing night full of blustery showers, drowning all the living creatures. Everybody had managed to get their beauty slumber apart from Raven Queen. She had been scared out of her wits, hearing animals whining as the water plunges them into darkness. There had been a flood outside, but it wasn't too bad. The scene was even more terrifying as a lady screamed with twins in her arms, running away. The babies had drowned and died slowly yet painfully. Raven felt sweat take over her whole body whilst shrieks filled the night sky. Who can all the students not hear all that racket? The girl had climbed out of her lavendar-coloured bed and she looked out the window. She had seen Duchess Swan loose the plot. Duchess looked like she wanted to rip somebody's head off, and use it as a football. But why? Why was she full of rage? Had she caused all this? '' ''Raven grabbed her torch and headed outside. She was wearing her average slippers with her night-gown, which covered up her pale knees. Her hair was tatty, since she kept on tossing and turning throughout the night. It was dusk and dawn. The sky was a light pink colour, with a tint of orange. Raven had seen a dead child on the ground infront of Duchess. She shrieked at the corpse slowly rotting. It's eyes had been torn out it's sockets, leaving the eye-sockets bleeding to death. Duchess had quickly turned to face the future Evil Queen. '' ''Back in the room she shared with the next Snow White, Apple had woke up. She heard people shouting in an arguement, and heard heavy things being thrown. She looked out her bedroom window, and saw Raven and Duchess shouting at eachother. Apple ran outside into the large flood and shrieked in fear. She too had seen the 6 year old corpse. '' ''"You're a stupid bitch!"'' ''"For a million times, Duchess, shut up!!"'' ''"Never!"'' ''"You killed a child!"'' ''"So? Children are puny!!"'' ''"Just please stop! I've never seen your violent side, but this is too much!!!"'' ''"I enjoy being violent....and YOU'RE NEXT ON THE KILL LIST".'' ''Duchess had a butcher's knife in her hand. She rapidly spun it, trying to cut Raven in half. Raven had dodged the cursed knife, trying not to be murdered by a physco. Duchess' eyes had became even more bloody red when she stabbed Raven in the back. She had collapsed onto the floor, crying in pain. Apple bent down onto her knees, lying beside her roommate. She hugged Raven whilst she had cried a watetrfall. Literally. '' ''"You can't die! I need you!"'' ''"I..I must.."'' ''Apple had now released her soft side towards a Rebel. She gave Raven a peck on the lips, frowning. Apple fell onto the floor, crying whilst Duchess stood over them. The Royal's tears had turned to blood with little bits of mud inside. Her hands had became dirty, since the flood dissolved and the ground became filthy and muddy. Raven's eyes slowly closed. Duchess was now hungry for more revenge. She grabbed Apple by the neck and dragged her to a cell underneath Duchess' bedroom ground. Their was a big gap in the ground, with a cage underneath. Apple was thrown into the cage, sobbing her eyes out. '' ''"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!"'' ''"YOU'RE NEXT SO YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"' Category:Fanfiction